GUIDE: Gold Farming
Introduction Hey guys, I'm kohh0015, from Mnemosyne guild (Yes, the famous Geniale is in that guild! hahaha..... In case you don't know her, she is the one who posted her arena video on facebook: https://www.facebook.com/GuardianHunterENG/posts/343913025732442). I started playing GH since the final week of September and I am a F2P player and playing rather casually due to work. This is my progress screenshot as at 1 December 2015: As you know, we need lots of gold and attribute stones to be able to evolve your guardians, and on top of that donating gold to guilds, so how do we even manage to do all that?! (That's the common question in channel 2, probably in other channels as well, and the pros have answered some of them.) So what I'm doing is to share what I have learnt so far within 2 months of playing and how to get gold in an efficient way (without using real money, of course) so that I still have about 5 million gold (according to my screenshot) even after evolving all those guardians and donating to guild (more than 1mil per week). (I bet that there are some players who earn even more gold than me......) These are as follows: Stage drops You can get gold from stages itself, generally the higher the stage the more gold it gives. And you can sell item and guardian drops for more gold. You may already have heard that a lot of players farm gold in elite stages 37 to 40 as they drop ants and are sold for 2280 gold each. Let me explain the concept behind it: The selling price of each guardian is based on the number of stars and the level. For example, a 3★ lvl18 guardian will sell more gold than a 2★ lvl18 guardian, and a 2★ lvl 20 guardian will sell more gold than a 2★ lvl12 guardian. Another info to note is that the lower the number of stars, the more chance it will drop. So it will make sense to farm a stage that has 2★ as a minimum star drop, because in a stage that has 1★ drop like in stage 31 or 41, you'll get lots more 1★ guardians which does not sell much gold. Having said that, if there is a stage that has guardian drops minimum 3★, then it will be more profitable to farm there. But unfortunately, 2★ is the minimum. Stages 37 - 40 are examples of that kind of 2★ drops and are lvl18 ants, which is the highest level 2★ drops (Stage 50 also has 2★ lvl18 drops). Since the ants stage is the easiest stage with highest level 2★ drops, requires lesser potions than harder stages, it's the most popular place to farm gold currently. With that knowledge, you will be able to be flexible enough to figure out other stages to farm gold other than the ants stage. E.g. if you are not strong enough yet to fight stages 37 - 40, you can go to stages 27 - 30 for lvl12 2★ guardians. Similarly if you are very strong, you can farm at elite stages 49 - 50 for even more gold and more 3★ and 4★ drops. You can farm gold and at the same time go after continuous quest and hope for 6★ drops e.g. barlog in elite stage 39 & 40. (The chance is very low <1%, so good luck in getting it.) There's 3★ and 4★ guardian drops while you are farming for 5 or 6★. You can either keep the 3/4★ if you are a low level, or use them as enhancement food, or sell them. There is a trick that you can try to get more gold. Let's say you receive a 3★ guardian from scroll, it is at level 1. If you have no use for it, you can sell it but it only gives a little gold since it's at lvl1. You can train it up using, for argument sake, a gold zombie. Maybe it becomes lvl17 and sell it, it gives so much more gold. Feel free to compare the selling price of that zombie, that lvl1 guardian plus the cost of training, you'll see that you made a profit. Does that trigger you to make more profit ideas? Gold Dungeon Every Sunday, there is a gold dungeon, if all your 3 hunters are able to deal with its elite stage (lvl35 is recommended by the game itself), then you can get 130,000 ~ 200,000 gold each key. Each hunter has 3 keys, so a total of 9 keys, which brings a minimum total of 130,000 x 9 = 1,170,000 gold! So try to level up all 3 hunters to be strong enough to fight elite gold dungeon. Training & Evolving Guardians Why do most people advise in using zombies in training guardians? You can test out using 2 different guardians that give different exp in the training window, for example, one would be gold zombie 70,000 exp, and another a skeleton 3000 exp. You will see that they cost the same no matter how much exp they give. The training cost only depends on the level of trainee guardian, not the 'trainer'. Therefore, it would make sense to use a guardian that gives lots of exp (e.g. zombie) to train, which saves gold. That is especially the case of a 5/6★ guardian which needs lots of exp to be max level. If you want to evolve a 3★ to 4★ however, you don't really need zombies. If you are farming elite 39 for barlog for example, and you get 3★ Super mouse at lvl 18, farm for 4 more 3★ super mouse or ghoul berserker and that mouse will have full enhancement (+4) and almost max level, you can use random guardians to make it to level 30. and you are ready to evolve for a 4★ food to enhance another 4★ guardian. Similarly if you get stronger to farm elite stage 50, you'll get 4★ drops more often and you can save more gold and attribute stones by skipping the 3★ process and selling those 3★s. Do the same thing to enhance 4★ guardians (+4) and you may need some zombies to get to lvl40, and you can evolve to 5★. It's a waste of money and attribute stones to evolve 1★ and 2★ because 3★ drop rates are good enough. You can get attribute stones by doing daily dungeons (same idea as gold dungeon to use all 3 hunters at elite stage), gifts from every 10 levels of each hunter, and point shop using raid points gathered from boss raids. Category:GUIDE